Question de taille
by ShaRpenD
Summary: Un patient arrive à Princeton-Plainsboro. Cuddy insiste pour que House traite le dossier, mais le cas se révèle plus complexe qu'à première vue.


Question de taille

1, Un cas banal

Sur le parking de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro, le ballet des voitures ne s'arrête jamais vraiment. Certaines le quittent, docteurs qui ont fini leur garde, patients quittant les bons soins de leurs soignants... D'autres arrivent, transportant patients, familles de patients, étudiants déjà fatigués avant que la journée n'ai commencé et médecins de spécialités diverses.

Ce matin et comme tous les matins, parmi les véhicules qui arrivaient en quête d'un stationnement libre, une moto déboula, vrombissante, assourdissante, voyante. La Honda CB1000-RR ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue, avec ses couleurs, mariage de noir, de blanc et d'orange. Du moins elle ne passerait pas inaperçue si elle ne venait pas ici chaque matin.

Le deux roues ralentit dans une allée et tourna dans un mouvement ample et souple pour se garer sur un emplacement deux fois trop grand pour elle.

Le pilote en descendit et décrocha la canne qui était fixée sur le coté droit de l'engin.

Tout en retirant son casque, le docteur Gregory House poussa un soupir de lassitude en espérant que cette journée lui apporterait son lot de surprises, ce qui le sortirait de la routine ennuyeuse dans laquelle l'avaient plongé ces dernières semaines.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée du hall de l'hôpital, House fila tout droit vers son bureau, du moins aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe douloureuse.

« House ! »

Interrompu dans son élan, le médecin tressaillit, se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur avec une condescendance teintée d'irritation.

« Docteur Cuddy ?

- Dans mon bureau, ordonna Lisa Cuddy, en essayant de faire preuve d'autant d'autorité qu'elle le pouvait

- Oh, vous savez, moi, les galipette du matin...

- Dans mon bureau, répéta la directrice de l'hôpital

- Allez, laissez-moi un peu, je viens d'arriver, les consultations peuvent attendre le temps que je pose mon casque dans mon bureau, non ?

- Tout de suite... »

Le ton peu engageant et excédé de Cuddy fit obéir House, qui la suit d'un air résigné.

En passant devant le bureau de l'assistante de la directrice, la femme qui y était assise lança à l'attention de Cuddy :

« Madame, le comité de greffe vous fait savoir qu'un congrès sur les greffons clonés se tiendra à Boston le...

- Rappelez-les et dites-leur que nos bienfaiteurs ne voient pas d'un bon œil le clonage, même thérapeutique, et que je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas froisser la sensibilité de ceux qui financent mon établissement.

- Bien, madame. Bonjour docteur House.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est un bon jour ? », demanda House sans même la regarder.

Cuddy poussa la porte vitrée de son bureau et s'effaça pour inviter le docteur House à entrer.

En contournant son bureau, le docteur Cuddy jeta un regard à House. Elle ignorait s'il accepterait le dossier qu'elle avait à lui proposer, mais elle devait le convaincre à tout prix.

« J'ai un cas qui pourrait vous intéresser.

- Je vous écoute...

House sortit de sa poche un tube jaune qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit deux comprimés de Vicodine, qu'il avala avant de s'asseoir.

- Un homme de 32 ans. Fièvre, fatigue et sueurs nocturnes.

- J'en veux pas.

Le docteur Cuddy continua la lecture du dossier sans se soucier du refus de House.

- Il a déjà consulté neuf médecins en deux semaines, qui l'ont tous traité pour diverses maladies courantes : grippe, mononucléose... Aucun traitement n'a été efficace.

- Coriace, ce rhume ! Ironisa House,

- S'il vous plaît !

- D'accord ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Mais si jamais c'est une méningite, vous n'êtes pas prête de me revoir aux consultations...

- Si vous le prenez, je vous déleste d'une semaine de consultations.

House parut hésiter un instant.

- Vous savez... C'est dur de se décider. D'un côté, un type se balade avec une méningite depuis deux semaines...

- Vous ignorez si c'est une méningite ! Coupa Cuddy,

- Et d'un autre côté, continua House sans relever la remarque de sa supérieure, on a une flopée de gens lambda avec des trucs follement excitants comme des urticaires, des nez qui coulent, des nausées, des chlamydiæ... »

Il avait énuméré tout cela en prenant une moue dégoûtée.

Cuddy le regardait comme si elle lui demandait pitié.

« House... S'il vous plaît...

- Laissez-moi deviner... C'est le fils d'un de nos richissimes bienfaiteurs ?

- Même si c'était le cas, la question n'est pas là ! »

Un instant s'écoula sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot. House parut réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide. Puis il planta son regard dans celui de Cuddy.

« Vous pensez que ça cache autre chose qu'une méningite ?

- J'en ai le sentiment, oui.

House se leva brusquement, attrapa sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte, mais fit demi-tour après deux ou trois pas. Il attrapa le dossier sur le bureau.

« Je le prend. Mais c'est uniquement pour vous faire plaisir, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil au docteur Cuddy.

- Merci, Gregory. »

Elle regarda House sortir du bureau et fermer la porte. Du couloir il lui cria :

« Mais je veux deux semaines ! Deux semaines sans consultations ! »

Cuddy se replongea dans sa paperasse tout en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

2, Diagnostic chaotique

House poussa la porte de la salle de diagnostic, sa canne sous le bras, le dossier et son tube de Vicodine à la main.

« James Fleming, 32 ans. Marié, pas d'enfant. Se plaint de fièvre, de fatigue et de sueurs nocturnes depuis deux semaines. Il a consulté tout plein de confrères avant nous, alors partons du principe que c'étaient tous des incompétents. Je vous écoute. »

Les trois médecins présents, qui étaient plongés l'instant d'avant dans un monceau de dossiers médicaux, levèrent les yeux.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ? Allez, diagnostic les enfants !

- Antécédents ? Questionna le docteur Chase,

- Rien de notable. Varicelle à 8 ans, vaccins à jour, pas d'allergies connues, opéré l'an dernier pour une hernie discale qui entrainait une sciatique, Monsieur Tout-le-monde...

- Une infection, sans doute bénigne, ce qui explique la fièvre. La fatigue et les sueurs nocturnes sont dues à la fièvre. Prise de sang, analyse d'urines, le B.A.-BA.

- Ok, Foreman, acquiesça House. Allez-y.

- Attendez, interrompit Cameron, les autres médecins ne sont surement pas passé à côté de ça...

- J'ai dit que c'étaient des incompétents. Je ne les connais pas, mais c'est ce qui nous permettra de ne rien laisser au hasard. Procédez aux examens et revenez me voir. »

Foreman se rendit dans la chambre du patient. L'homme étendu sur le lit était déjà habillé de la tenue fournie par l'hôpital. Une femme aux cheveux châtain était assise à côté de lui et lui tenait la main, comme si son mari était à l'article de la mort.

« Je suis le docteur Foreman, je fais partie de l'équipe du docteur House. C'est nous qui nous occupons de votre dossier, monsieur Fleming.

- Bonjour, docteur, dit l'homme d'une voix faible. C'est ma femme, Julia.

- Dites-moi tout. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Pas en grande forme, pour être honnête. La fièvre me vide, et je dors plutôt mal. Mes sueurs nocturnes me font vivre l'enfer.

Foreman commença à examiner James Fleming en vérifiant ses constantes. Il prit le pouls radial.

- D'accord. Nous vous donneront peut-être un sédatif léger plus tard pour que vous puissiez dormir. A quand remontent vos premiers symptômes ?

- Il s'est plaint de ne pas se sentir très bien il y a environ quinze jours, répondit la femme. Je m'en souviens car nous devions partir en vacances et nous avons du annuler.

- Et rien de ce que vous ont donné les autres médecins ne vous a fait effet ?

Le docteur Foreman examina les ganglions lymphatiques cervicaux et occipitaux sans rien remarquer d'anormal. Puis il palpa l'abdomen du patient et nota qu'il pouvait sentir la rate sous le rebord costal à gauche.

- La fièvre est tombée les premiers jours, dit Fleming, mais elle est revenue par la suite. »

Foreman se retourna pour attraper un plateau sur la table derrière lui.

« Je dois vous faire un prélèvement sanguin pour les examens. Ensuite vous me donnerez un échantillon d'urine. »

Le médecin enfila une paire de gants. Il appliqua une compresse imbibée d'antiseptique sur l'avant-bras du patient puis y repéra une veine pour y planter une aiguille. Il adapta sur l'aiguille une tulipe puis procéda aux prélèvements sanguins dans quatre Vacutainers. Puis il retira l'aiguille et posa un pansement sur l'endroit de la ponction.

Foreman saisit un flacon sur la table et le tendit à Fleming.

« Vous remplirez ça et le donnerez à l'infirmière, d'accord ? Je reviendrai vous voir après les analyses. »

Le docteur quitta la chambre après que les Fleming l'aient remercié.

Foreman fila tout droit vers le laboratoire afin de procéder aux examens sanguins.

Lorsque Foreman entra dans le bureau du docteur House, ce dernier était debout, adossé à sa bibliothèque, en train de s'escrimer à réaliser une quelconque figure avec un yoyo.

« Le bilan sanguin ne nous apprend rien. L'ionogramme et les tests hémostatiques sont normaux, la NFS montre un nombre de globules rouges légèrement plus élevé que la moyenne, mais c'est un sportif. RAS avec la chimie.

- Recherche de toxique ?

- Négative. »

House arrêta le yoyo.

« Que disent les urines ?

- Rien. Mais quand j'ai palpé son abdomen, j'ai senti sa rate. »

House laissa errer son regard dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'assit à son bureau.

« Appelez Chase et Cameron » dit-il en accompagnant ses mots d'un mouvement de tête en direction du couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chase, Foreman et Cameron étaient réunis avec House dans la salle de diagnostic. House avait écrit les symptômes au tableau et avala deux comprimés de Vicodine.

« Bien ! Qu'est ce qui peut causer fièvre, fatigue, sueurs nocturnes et splénomégalie ?

- Maladie de Vasquez ? Interrogea Chase

- Non le foie est normal, répondit Foreman

- Il n'est peut être pas encore atteint... ajouta Chase à l'attention de House tout en se servant une tasse de café.

- Faites faire un dosage de l'érythropoiétine. Quoi d'autre ?

- Mononucléose, leishmaniose viscérale, Maladie d'Osler... énuméra Cameron.

- La mononucléose a été écartée par huit des neuf médecins qu'il a consulté, constata Chase en relisant le dossier.

- On oublie. L'Osler me plaît bien. Cherchez une péricardite.

- Il ne s'est pas plaint de douleurs dans la poitrine, objecta Foreman.

- Le péricarde n'est peut-être pas encore touché. Je préfère vérifier. Mettez-le sous Amoxicilline pour l'Osler.

- Leishmaniose ? , rappela Cameron

- La Miltefosine a montré de bons résultats en tests cliniques, opina Chase.

- Va pour la Miltefosine. Et faites lui un ECG et une IRM pour la péricardite. »

Sans discuter davantage, les trois médecins sortirent de la salle procéder aux examens supplémentaires. Cameron fit demi-tour et revint vers House, qui relisait les inscriptions du tableau.

« Et une mucopolysaccharidose ? »

House se retourna et la dévisagea.

- De quel type ? Vous pensez à un Hunter ?

Cameron se contenta de hocher la tête. House eût l'air de réfléchir intensément, puis le regarda à nouveau Cameron et sourit.

- C'est tordu comme idée. J'aime bien... Refaites les examens sanguins, cherchez un déficit en Iduronate-2-sulfatase.

Cameron acquiesça et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour le labo. House la retînt.

-Cameron !

-Oui ?

-Bon travail. »

Au laboratoire d'analyses, Cameron s'activait sur les tests de la maladie de Hunter. Chase, non loin, était penché sur un microscope.

« Tu crois que House à une idée de ce que ce type peut avoir ?, demanda Chase,

- C'est évident. Et il nous laisse trimer sur des analyses pour le plaisir de nous voir nous démener. », répondit Cameron avec un sourire ironique presque imperceptible.

A ce moment, Foreman entra dans le labo.

« J'ai administré l'Amoxicilline et la Miltefosine. Aucun changement. Vous êtes sur quoi ?

- Je vérifie son taux d'Iduronate-2-sulfatase.

- Alors ?

- Rien. Tout est normal. »

Cameron avait dit cela avec une déception bien visible.

« Et toi Chase ?

- J'ai voulu m'assurer que c'était bien négatif pour la mononucléose.

- House avait dit de laisser tomber, non ?, interrogea Cameron

- J'ai voulu être certain. Il lui arrive de se planter. Mais pas là, c'est négatif.

- Qu'est ce qu'il peut avoir ce type ? »

Cameron se leva de son tabouret d'un geste décidé et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je l'emmène à l'IRM.

- Je viens avec toi. » ajouta Foreman en lui emboitant le pas.

James Fleming était allongé sur la table du scanner. La table se mit à glisser dans un léger bruit mécanique. James pénétra doucement dans le tunnel de l'appareil et se sentit pris d'un léger sentiment de claustrophobie.

La voix du docteur Cameron retentit dans la pièce.

« James, essayez de rester immobile. Je sais que c'est un peu stressant, mais si vous bougez, nous serons obligés de recommencer. »

Fleming hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis réalisant qu'ils ne le voyaient pas, il répondit oralement.

Il était maintenant entièrement dans le tunnel. La machine se mit en route dans un bruit assourdissant, comme quelque chose qui avancerait par saccades. Il ne put réfréner une impression d'angoisse.

Après quelques minutes, le haut-parleur grésilla à nouveau et le docteur Cameron lui annonça que c'était terminé. La table se remit en branle, dans l'autre sens cette fois. Une fois sorti du scanner, James s'empressa de se redresser. Le stress l'avait fait beaucoup transpirer et il n'était pas très à l'aise. L'infirmier l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant pour le ramener à sa chambre.

Dans la salle de diagnostic, Foreman avait affiché les résultats de l'IRM au panneau lumineux. Les clichés étaient nets, rien de particulier.

« Vous voyez quelque chose ?, interrogea House

- Le cœur est normal, pas d'inflammation du péricarde, dit Chase en plissant les yeux.

- La rate ne présente pas de masse. La splénomégalie est toujours présente, mais n'est pas due à un cancer. Le foie est intact » compléta Foreman.

House se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau. Se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, il laissa échapper un soupir qui trahissait sa déception.

« Ca élimine l'Osler et le Vasquez. Où en sont les autres résultats ?

- L'ECG n'a rien révélé, répondit Chase.

- Négatif pour la maladie de Hunter, ajouta Cameron.

- Il ne réagit pas à la Miltefosine, compléta Foreman. Ca écarte la leishmaniose. »

Machinalement, House soulevait sa canne et la laissait rebondir au sol sur son tampon de caoutchouc, le regard dans le vague.

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration en se relevant et saisit un tube de Vicodine sur son bureau.

« Rentrez chez vous, dit-il en avalant ses comprimés. On ne peut rien de plus pour aujourd'hui. On arrête les traitements et on voit s'il y a du changement. »

Les trois médecins se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'un pas lent. Chase se retourna.

« Et s'il n'y a pas de changement ?

House le regarda en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte.

- Il y a toujours du changement. Si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera plus tard... »

House déambulait dans les couloirs de Princeton-Plainsboro de sa démarche claudicante. Il arriva devant la porte du docteur Wilson. Il frappa mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour ouvrir.

Wilson, qui était plongé dans l'étude d'un dossier volumineux, releva la tête.

House entra et se laissa choir sur l'une des chaises face à Wilson.

« Dure journée on dirait, lança James en se reculant sur son siège.

- Un type est arrivé ce matin. On a passé la journée à faire un tas d'examens

- Comme tous les jours, non ? Tu te rappelles, tu es médecin.

- Mais cette fois...

- C'est différent ? »

House se plongea dans la contemplation de la poignée de sa canne, qu'il faisait tourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, avoua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Résume moi le dossier...

- Le gars a de la fièvre depuis plus de deux semaines. Sueurs nocturnes et gonflement de la rate. Neuf médecins l'ont examiné avant moi et aucun n'a vu juste.

- Quand tu dis ''avant toi'' tu veux dire ''avant les trois personnes que je traite comme mes esclaves'' ?

- Ben quoi ? Ils sont mes yeux et mes mains ! C'est un privilège pour eux... »

Mais si House prenait la peine de plaisanter, même dans cette situation, Wilson le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le problème le tracassait plus qu'il ne laissait paraître.

« Et toi, Greg House, éminent diagnosticien, tu n'arrive pas à déceler la maladie de ce pauvre homme ?

- Ni moi ni les autres. C'est l'impasse. »

Wilson regarda un instant House, qui avait de nouveau le regard perdu, comme chaque fois qu'il est plongé dans une intense réflexion. En se levant, il referma l'énorme dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Il se dirigea vers le port manteau, où il déposa sa blouse, puis ouvrit la porte.

« Tu viens ? Je t'offre une bière...

House se leva avec un grognement. En passant devant Wilson, il lui jeta un regard puis secoua la tête et dit :

« Radin, va. Une bière ? Mais c'est de me saôuler dont j'aurais bien besoin ! »

Avec un rire silencieux, Wilson poussa House dehors avant de fermer la porte.

3, La taille, ça compte...

Quand Greg House arriva au Princeton-Plainsboro le matin suivant, il croisa Cuddy sur le parking. Ils firent quelques pas ensemble avant d'arriver à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

« Quoi ? Mais on avait dit deux semaines sans consultations. Il n'est pas question que j'y aille aujourd'hui !

- House, notre accord ne tient que si le diagnostic de James Fleming est confirmé.

- Vous êtes dure en affaires, vous... Me prendre à froid dès le matin, c'est mesquin de votre part.

- Salle d'examen numéro 2. » ajouta simplement le docteur Cuddy en tendant un dossier.

House regarda Cuddy, puis le dossier, et se contenta de le prendre en poussant un soupir exagéré.

Tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'examen, il lança un regard à Cuddy en disant beaucoup plus fort que necessaire :

« Mais la prochaine fois que vous mettez ce chemisier blanc, vérifiez au moins que votre soutien-gorge pigeonnant est blanc lui aussi ! »

Tout en retournant à son bureau, Cuddy ne put retenir un discret coup d'oeil à sa poitrine.

La matinée se passa, rythmée par les consultations, toutes plus rasoir les unes que les autres.

A l'heure du déjeuner, House se rendit à la caféteria de l'hôpital. Il y commanda un sandwich Reuben sans pickles, qu'il laissa refroidir sur un coin de table pendant qu'il lisait une revue médicale.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans un article sur les traitements expérimentaux des maladies epileptiques, Foreman s'approcha de lui.

House questionna :

« Quoi de nouveau ?

- Ses lymphocytes ont chuté. Ils sont à moins de 500. Les globules blancs aussi sont en diminution.

- Ce n'est donc pas une infection.

- Mais la fièvre est toujours présente.

House reposa son magazine en consultant sa montre, puis saisit son sandwich et y croqua une grande bouchée.

- Je ne peux pas venir pour le moment, je dois encore voir des patients en consultation. C'est pas que j'aime ça, mais... je sais pas ce que Fleming peut bien avoir.

- Il faut qu'on lui fasse d'autres examens.

- Faites donc ça, répondit House la bouche pleine, moi je vous rejoindrai juste au bon moment pour constater que vous vous plantez... Comme d'habitude ! »

Foreman ne put que regarder House s'éloigner clopin-clopant. Il regagna la salle de diagnostic en secouant la tête.

Chase et Cameron y étaient déjà. Ils entreprirent de récapituler.

Cameron commença :

« Ca n'est ni une infection, ni une maladie d'Osler.4

- Pas un Hunter non plus. Ni une leishmaniose, ni une maladie de Vasquez.

- La splénomégalie est toujours présente.

Chase rayait au marqueur chacun des diagnostics au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient énoncés, ce qui le poussa à

- A ce rythme, on ne trouvera ce qu'il a qu'à l'autopsie. »

Au final, même si l'état de James Fleming était stable, rien ne permettait d'affirmer de quoi il souffrait.

House continuait à enchainer patient après patient. Un homme l'attendait en salle d'examen numéro 1. En entrant dans la pièce, House était trop occupé à lire le dossier qu'il avait en mains et à boire son café pour regarder le patient.

« Il est écrit ici que vous souffrez de démangeaisons insupp... »

Il s'interrompit alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'homme, assis sur la table d'examen.

Son visage était rouge, à l'exception d'une démarcation autour des yeux.

House regarda de nouveau le dossier, puis revint au patient.

« Et vous faisiez quoi quand ça a commencé ?

- J'étais dans mon jardin. J'ai pris une journée de congé pour m'en occuper, car je n'ai pas jardiné depuis un moment. »

House posa dossier, café et canne, enfila une paire de gants d'examen et boitilla en direction du patient.

« J'ai commencé à débroussailler. Au bout d'une petite heure, ma peau a commencé à rougir, puis ça m'a démangé. Je me suis aperçu à ce moment là que je venais de passer sur un pied de sumac.

- Oui, et c'est une belle dermatite de contact. Ce n'est pas très grave. » soupira House en retirant les gants.

Tout en attrapant son carnet d'ordonnances, House annonça le traitement :

« Je vais vous donner un antihistaminique.

- La dernière fois, le médecin m'avait donné des corticoïdes et...

- L'autre médecin est un idiot. Les corticoïdes ont des effets secondaires, ce qui est un risque inutile à prendre dans le cas d'une dermatite...

- Des effets secondaires ?

- Oui, tout un tas de petits trucs chiants, comme euphorie, excitation... ou alors carrément plus grave comme des troubles endocriniens ou l'atrophie des gangl... »

La voix de House s'éteint. La pièce du puzzle se mit en place. Tout était plus clair.

Il tendit la prescription au patient et se rua sur sa canne, puis quitta la pièce aussi précipitamment que possible.

Lorsqu'il tira la vitre coulissante de la chambre de James, Mme Fleming lui demanda qui il était.

« Je suis le docteur House. C'est pour moi que travaillent les trois médecins qui ont vu votre mari. Est-ce qu'il a eu un traitement aux corticoïdes ?

- Heu, oui... Non, je ne sais plus...

- Oui j'ai été traité a la prednisone pour une sciatique l'an dernier. Ca a duré assez longtemps. »

House poussa un soupir. Il s'apprêta à repartir quand la femme du patient le retint par le bras.

« Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

- Je... Je vais revenir, on doit faire un dernier examen.

- Vous savez ce qu'il a, oui ou non ?

- Oui j'en ai une idée, et non je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est pourquoi on doit procéder à cet examen. »

La femme lui lacha le bras en hochant la tête.

House fit biper ses trois médecins. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était dans son bureau, les pieds sur le coin de la table et il lançait une balle dans les airs.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour poser sa question.

« Qu'est ce qui fait qu'on ne voit pas que des ganglions lymphatiques hypertrophiés ?

- Les ganglions n'ont rien. Rien n'apparaît sur l'IRM, répondit Cameron.

- Je le sais, mais qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on ne voit rien ?

- Par ce qu'il n'y a rien. S'il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien à voir, ajouta Foreman.

- Ou... ?

- Quelque chose fait que les ganglions ne sont pas visibles ? Hasarda Chase.

- Et pourquoi des ganglions hypertrophiés apparaissent normaux ? »

Un silence s'installa. Les trois médecins fixaient les images de l'IRM en espérant déceler un signe qui les mettraient sur la voie.

Foreman secouait la tête.

« Vous êtes cinglé, il n'y a rien la-dessus...

- Les corticoïdes ! Répondit House.

- Quoi ?

- Il a pris de la prednisone pour sa sciatique.

Cameron réalisa brutalement où cela menait :

- Atrophie des ganglions ! On n'a rien vu parce que la prednisone a causé une atrophie des ganglions. Lorsque ses ganglions ont gonflé, ils sont revenu à la taille qu'ils devraient avoir en temps normal...

House se leva et se mit à écrire au tableau.

- Splénomégalie, fièvre, fatigue, sueurs nocturnes et... adénopathie. On ajoute les taux de lymphocytes et de globules blancs bas et on obtient... ?

- Maladie de Hodgkin, conclut Chase. Un Type 4.

- Faites une radio du thorax et de l'abdomen, PET-scan et biopsie des ganglions, et contactez Wilson. »

Les trois médecins s'exécutèrent pendant que House effaçait le tableau.

4, Peu d'espoir

House entra dans la chambre accompagné de Wilson.

« Nous avons trouvé de quoi vous souffrez. C'est une maladie de Hodgkin.

- Vous pouvez le traiter alors ? » demanda Mme Fleming avec un sourire d'espoir.

Wilson regarda House, puis s'avança vers le patient.

« C'est une maladie de Hodgkin de type 4, c'est à dire qu'elle s'attaque à votre système lympthocytaire. Le lymphome de Hodgkin est un cancer qui évolue très vite. Il a déjà attaqué votre rate, ce qui signifie que la maladie est entrée en stade III.

- Et vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

- Hé bien, on ne peut pas opérer, mais on peut traiter en combinant la chimio et la radiothérapie. »

Le couple accusa le coup. Ils semblaient ne pas réaliser ce que venait de leur annoncer Wilson.

« Je dois vous informer que dans votre cas, les chances de rémission à cinq ans sont de moins de 70%. Mais avec le traitement, on arrive à guérir 90% des patients atteints du Hodgkin. Au pire des cas, une greffe de moelle osseuse sera à envisager ».

Après que les époux les aient remerciés, les deux médecins quittèrent la chambre.

« Je t'offre une pizza ? Proposa Wilson.

- Pars devant, je dois rendre le dossier à Cuddy. Je te rejoins... »

Dans son bureau, Cuddy travaillait sur des dossiers destinés au comité de greffes. Lorsque House entra, elle se recula sur son siège en se massant les tempes.

« Vous êtes encore là ?

House montra le dossier et le posa sur le bureau.

- Le dossier Fleming. Je l'ai complété. Vous aviez eu une intuition, c'était un Hodgkin, pas une méningite...

- Hodgkin ?

- Type 4. Stade III. Il a de bonnes chances.»

Cuddy parut à la fois bouleversée et soulagée. Elle essaya de le cacher en lançant une pique à House:

« Et le dossier est complété ? Vous avez une augmentation à demander ou quoi ?

- En fait, comme tout le monde est parti, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en profiter pour s'envoyer en l'air. Ce bureau m'a toujours un peu inspiré, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire en posant sa canne sur la table.

Cuddy sourit et entreprit de ranger la paperasse qui jonchait son bureau.

House lui souhaita bonsoir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Cuddy le rappela :

« Gregory ? »

House se retourna.

« Merci...

- A propos de quoi ? S'étonna le médecin.

- Pour James.

- Wilson ?

- Fleming...

- Hé bien, disons que c'est mon travail... Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous ne lisez jamais un dossier en entier ? »

Elle pouvait lire la réponse dans le regard de House, et en même temps elle y voyait de l'incompréhension. Elle lui donna alors une réponse :

« Julia Fleming est ma soeur. »


End file.
